Austin Powers 4: The Crystal Key
by elizabeth02
Summary: I had a little inspiration. so here a story. I hope to update soon. and I am sorry if I wrote something wrong...I'm from Holland (isn't that weird? :p ). Feel free to write a review. 12 Years after The adventures with Foxxy Cleopatra, Austin is back. Together with Georgiia they need to protect the Crystal Key. And Austin meets a new member of the family...His daughter Tina..
1. Chapter 1

Austin Danger Powers. Who doesn't know him?

Austin is a womanizing, hard-partying British spy embodying the Swinging London mod culture and hippie culture of the 1960's.

His brother, Dr. Evil, now called Douglas Powers, has changed a lot. He already has evil thoughts in his childhood. and always had plans to destroy the earth. Now he has become one of the most trusted spy in the United Kingdom. He has almost the same spying talent like his brother. This often leads to major irritations of Austin.

Back in the present, Austin is watching tv in his "60's styled" apartment.. For the umpteenth time is his brother Douglas in the news because of a speculative abduction of The Queen. Austin frowns and talks a bit irritated to himself.

Then the door opened. high platform shoes and long slender legs with a short skirt attract Austin his attention. "Hey, Austin."said the lady with a sensual voice. It is Austin's new crush Georgiia Freedom.

Austin looks open mouthed to Georgiia. The only thing he can say is "Georgiia, you look so shagadelic."

Georgiia walks as a model to Austin and she is gonna lay right beside him on the huge sofa. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I only look shagadelic for you "

Austin looks in georgiia her eyes, he is totally in love. Georgiia starts kissing Austin and just at the moment when Austin is laying on top of her he hears a sound. The TV switches to Basil. he has an announcement for Austin.

Basil Exposition, what his full name is, works for British Intelligence as Austin's controller.

"Basil, couldn't you find out a better time? Can't you say it later?"says Austin disappointed.

"No Austin, it is very important. It's about your brother. He has information we don't know."

"Then you go to him, if you find that jerk better than me." replied Austin irritated.

"That's the problem, your brother is the target.. We think Goldmember has something to do with it. He works for Scott now."

Scott is the son of Douglas Powers, He took over the evil of his father. This is why the contact between him and his father is totally broken.

"Scott has found out a new method to destroy the earth. Only one part of this construction named 'D.E.S 4 is missing and that's called the Crystal Key. The only one who knows where the Crystal Key is, is your brother Douglas."

"Okay, okay. So you want me to go find my brother and protect the Crystal Key?"

"Yes exactly, together with Georgiia.. Be carefull. Whan you need me, you can App me."

"app..me..? Is that again something of this modern era?"

"You know Austin, Whatsapp..on your Iphone..."

"Oh Groovy ... "says Austin questionable..."Georgiia, what is Whatsapp? Whispers Austin to her so Basil cannot hear what he says. "

"It's a chat..I'll show you later" whispers Georgiia back. "Thanks Basil. We will find Doug and we will protect the Crystal Key. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Georgiia"

The TV switches back to a digital fireplace. The light dims a bit and Georgiia put on some candles.

"Where were we?" says Georgiia as she wraps her leg around Austin. She kisses him on the cheek and caresses him.

"Oh behave baby!" They continue with a french kiss.

Scott Evil turns his chair to the table. "Okay everyone. As you know we need one thing to let the D.E.S.4 destroy the earth. Without that we can totally forget it. So you know what to do and if you don't... I have my sharks with laser beams. whuahauawha"

"uhh..Boss.." whispers number 2 who is still in the Evil Team.

"yes number 2?"

"We don't have the sharks anymore..."

"why nobody tell me these things." says Scott irritated

"we ehm.. we got some trouble with PETA..we cant use the sharks."

"And what are we gonna do now?"

" let them burn.."

"Okay" Says Scott out loud. "If you can't get this important part of the D.E.S.4 you get burned in our locked small burning room."

"uhm..Boss?"

"What is it again?" says Scott who's irritated again

"What is the name of that part that's missing?"

Scott stands up and says "The name is...Crystal Key...

Doug, my uhuhm..dad..uhm...is the only one who knows where this Crystal Key is. But we found him and he is locked in a cell in Studio 54, 37 years back. The only one we need to find now is... Austin Powers..."


	2. Chapter 2

Austin has kept his car in a storage in the middle of London. This is not just a car...but with this car, they can go back in time.

He opened the garage door and there it was... a Lamborghini with the British flag on the roof.

"Wow Austin, this is a really amazing car." said Georgiia.

"Do you wanna go back in time with me, baby?"

"oh yeah! Back to the eighties!"

they 'jump' into the car and in three seconds they are gone...back in London 1983.

"Look Austin, skaters everywhere on the street. There's a festival I think."

"Do you wanna go there?" said Austin.

"If you don't mind..?"

"No, go! I'm at the Shangri-La Hotel.. see you there baby."

"Wait for me tonight. I wanna make our first night in the eighties really special."

"Ooow groovy!"

In the lounge of the hotel there's a party. Austin opened the entrance door and all the woman looked at him.. There all yelling 'O my god, it's Austin Powers!'

He gets attention from everybody exept one girl.. She had beautiful brown curly hair and the perfect body.

Austin sits by some friends he knew from 10 years earlier. Then that beautiful girl walked by. Austin gives her a slap on her butt.

She grabs him by his neck "What the hell do you think you're doing? Never do that again."

He looked into her eyes and he melted. She looks a bit like Georgiia...but he can't go out with her...she's way to young. This girl is 20 years.

"I...I..I'm sorry. Sometimes I cant help it..."

"So you are the Austin where everybody's talking about?"

"Oh yeah baby. That's me. But, tell me gorgeous. What's your name?"

"Tina...Tina Meshizuka"

Austin is thinking .."That sounds like.."

"Yeah Japanese. My parents are Japanese."

Austin looks surprised. "but...you..your..not...how can that be possible?"

"No silly, i am adopted. But that's really cute..you really thought I was japanese?"

"Well..ehmm.."

Then Tina bend over...she wants to kiss Austtin but when Austin can't get his eyes of her breassts..he sees something...

"That must be an expensive necklace?"

"This crystal one? I don't know. I got it from a Dutch man. He called it 'the Crystal Key'. He said it brings me luck if i wear this all the time."

"Oh god, that's probably Goldmember. I need your help Tina. This key, is the key of the lock of the big kristal key and I need this key to open the cage of Doug who has the big Crystal Key."

"what wait...say it again..but easily. Calm down. I'll help you."

Back at he boulding of Scott's crime syndicate 'Virticon'.

Number 2 walks inside. "Scott. Goldmember is here to see you."

"Let him in."

Goldmember walks in.

"Well well, look who's there...Goldmember... Let me hear. where you've kept the key?"

"Look at the screen Scott and I tell you exactly where it is...You see that red button? Thas where the key is now."

"but...it's moving..."

"it's on a girl's neck. Her name is Tina and she works at the Shangri-La Hotel."

"Number 2...let us see. Who is this Tina. Give us some information."

Number 2 zooms in to see Tina's face. "Tina Meshizuka, 20 years old, lives in London. Adopted by: Mr S and mrs O Meshizuka. Biological parents: Mr A. Powers and Mrs G. Freedom.

Scott gets totaly mad. "Are you kidding me? You dumb ass Goldmember gives the key to Austin's daughter? We need to find her..."

all the people who are in the room said: Yes mr. Evil..

"NOWWWWW!" is scott shouting.


End file.
